


in your arms

by kaytmrn



Category: JO1 (Japan Band), Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, JO1 dorm life, M/M, Rukisei, Short One Shot, friends to lovers?, other JO1 members mentioned
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-19
Updated: 2020-01-19
Packaged: 2021-02-27 13:28:57
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,080
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22317865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kaytmrn/pseuds/kaytmrn
Summary: Shiroiwa Ruki never let himself look vulnerable in front of his fellow JO1 members, but that one night, he just couldn't hide his tears from Ohira Shosei.
Relationships: Ohira Shosei/Shiroiwa Ruki
Comments: 1
Kudos: 23





	in your arms

Shosei got woken up by a weird nightmare. Not scary, just weird, but it was disturbing enough to wake him up. He glanced at the clock and it showed that it was only 3 o’clock in the morning. Not sure if he was able to go back to sleep, Shosei walked out of his room. He figured, his best friend Ruki must be awake. Ruki never sleeps before 4 a.m, it had become his habit and everyone knew it. So to Ruki’s room he went, to find someone to talk to.

When the blonde boy walked into the room, however, he could only find Ruki’s roommate, Ren, eyes fully shut on his bed. The one he was looking for, however, was nowhere to be seen.

“Ruki-kun..?” Shosei called him, half whispering so he wouldn’t wake Ren up.

Shosei went deeper into those older members’ room and heard the water from the sink inside their bathroom was running. Guessing the person he was looking for was inside, Shosei knocked twice on the bathroom’s door lightly and called for Ruki again.

“Who’s there?” Ruki answered from inside.

“It’s Shosei,” he replied, smiling in relief now that he knew Ruki was there.

“I’ll.. be out in a sec,” said Ruki. His voice somehow sounded weird and shaky.

Shosei waited and sat on Ruki’s bed. Then some minutes later, he came out of the bathroom, still in his t-shirt he wore for practice earlier in the day, looking very tired and messy. His face and some piece of his hair was wet. But even the water on his face couldn’t hide the fact that Ruki had been crying. Shosei could see it from his red face, teary eyes, and the somber look on his face.

“What’s wrong?” Shosei got up once he saw Ruki.

Ruki grabbed a towel to dry his face, trying to avoid eye-contact, “What are you doing up this late, Shosei?”

“I.. It was, uh.. ” Shosei stopped because he didn’t know how to explain that weird and stupid dream he had earlier, “It doesn’t matter.”

“Ruki-kun, what happened?” Shosei returned the question.

Ruki sighed and chose to lie, “Nothing happened, Shosei.”

But Shosei could read Ruki like a book, and he wouldn’t take his nonsense, “You’ve been crying. Don't lie to me."

The worried Shosei was left with silence. Ruki’s mouth was shut tight.

“Shion is sleeping in Syoya’s and Sukai-kun’s room, so.. my room is empty now. If you want to talk, we can talk about it in my room,” Shosei offered.

Knowing Shosei that wouldn’t give up, Ruki must perforce to accept the offer. He also didn’t want to disturb Ren who was sleeping. So the two boys walked together back to Shosei’s room.

“You won’t let me go, will you?” Ruki gave in. Shosei only nodded in response. He wouldn’t let Ruki return to his room without saying what was on his mind. They both sat on Shosei’s bed, facing each other. Shosei could only stare and wait for the other to speak, but Ruki’s eyes faced downwards and no words were coming out of his mouth. Then, just when Shosei was about to ask him to speak, he saw a couple tears falling down from his eyes, wetting his bed sheet. Ruki started crying again.

“Ruki-kun..” it felt painful for worried Shosei to witness his best-friend who always looked tough suddenly broke down in tears.

“I’m sorry. I shouldn’t be crying,” Ruki put his head down even lower to hide it from Shosei.

The 19 year old boy shook his head. He reached out his hand to grab Ruki’s. “Don’t apologize for getting hurt.”

Being one of the oldest members in the group, Ruki always felt like he needed to act strong and never to show any weakness, especially to the younger ones. This wasn’t the first time he cried in their dorm, but when he did cry, he was always on his own, never showed it to anyone, even to his same-age peer and roommate, Ren.

With his hand being held by Shosei, one of his most trusted friends, he felt vulnerable, but calm and safe at the same time. His touch gave him warmth that he never knew he needed. Ruki squeezed Shosei’s hand gently, trying to properly feel him.

“Ruki-kun is one of the strongest people I know, but even the strongest person in the world can get hurt sometimes, and that’s okay,” Shosei spoke to him softly. Hearing that made Ruki let out his cry even harder, he was practically weeping. Shosei, clueless of what made Ruki upset, could only watch because he didn’t know what to do. But he knew he had to comfort him somehow.

Then suddenly, Ruki told him exactly what to do, “Can you please hold me?” Ruki requested.

Shosei was quite surprised to hear something like that coming out of the older’s mouth, but he was glad Ruki asked. It didn’t take him a second to react. He moved closer, then gently putting his arms around him. Sobbing Ruki was buried into Shosei, letting himself wrapped in the warmth Shosei’s generated. For once, he let himself being the weak one.

Then Ruki also wrapped his arms around Shosei, pulling him closer and tighter.

“Can I stay with you tonight?” he asked under Shosei’s chest.

Shosei let out a smile, “Of course.”

It took some time, but eventually Ruki started to calm down. Shosei, who knew Ruki was tired both physically and emotionally, thought it would be better to let him lay down on the bed.

“Come here,” he patted on his lap, offering it as a pillow.

Ruki didn’t reject, in fact, he welcomed the offer and put his head where Shosei asked him to right away. Shosei soothingly brushed his hand through Ruki’s hair until he stopped crying and eventually fell asleep. Shosei who couldn’t hold his drowsiness soon after followed Ruki to sleep and lay beside him.

The two didn’t move from their spot until morning. Ruki woke up with a smile on his face once he saw Shosei laying close to him still sleeping so peacefully. His face was so close to Shosei’s, he could feel his breathing. He couldn’t help himself to touch and brush off Shosei’s hair that covered his eyes while admiring how beautiful he looked then. Being careful not to wake him up, Ruki whispered gently, “Thank you,” then he closed his eyes again, not planning to leave the bed.


End file.
